Rise In Revolution
by Hound Warheart
Summary: This follow's the story of a loner cat to the THUNDERCLAN. She will face many dangers. But will she win the THUNDERCLAN leader over in kindness.
1. Chapter 1 I walk alone

**The summary says it all. I do not own any of the warriors Erin Hunter does. But I do own My OC.**

* * *

Around the River Clan and Thunder Clan border a lone cat was stalking a mouse. "Remember to stay quite and strike when its not looking." the thought to herself. She was unaware that in the bushes nearby a pair of two eyes watched her. "Bluestar we must stop her" said an orange cat. "Just wait Firestar. Lets see if she can provide for herself" Bluestar said to Firestar. He nodded in silent agreement. The lone cat was right behind the mouse. She pounce and killed it in one quick strike. "Well that was a quick attack. Wait" she said smelling the air. She looked the bushes and took up a fighting stance. "We mean you no harm young one" Bluestar said walking out of the bush followed by Firestar. "You where real quiet stalking that mouse. What is your name?" Firestar asked sitting down beside Bluestar. The lone cat looked down at the ground and tear in her eye. "My family calls me Nospirit, because of my unnatural ability. But you can call me Fireheart." the loner said. Bluestar looked at the tear in Fireheart's eye. "Fireheart why are you crying" she asked. Fireheart looked up the two warriors. "Because my clan banished me forever because they say I fight like weakling. That's why I hunt and walk alone" Fireheart said turning and walking away. Before she got three steps away a River clan patrol pounce on her. "Ah!" she yelled in fear. "Hahaha! Ow look the weakling from the Shadow Clan. Kill her" Said the patrol leader. Two warriors attacked Fireheart. Firestar tried to fight off the River clan patrol. "No no Fireheart." said the leader. "Oakfur stop this attack" Firestar said to him. Oakfur just smiled. "AAAAAAHHHHHH" screamed a River Cat as she was flung a hundred feet from the fight. An angry meow sounded and everyone looked and saw Fireheart was literally on fire. She was attacking three in one go. After five minutes Oakfur called a retreat. "WE'LL BE BACK" Oakfur said before heading back into the bushes. Fireheart calmed her breathing and she fell down out of energy to stand up. "Firestar we must take her back with us." Bluestar said helping Firestar get Fireheart onto his back. "I hope what she just did was a good thing and not a bad." he said running toward the camp.

* * *

**Ok so you meet Bluestar, Fireheart, Oakfur and river clan patrol (owned by Erin Hunter) and Fireheart (Owned by me)**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to the Thunder Clanpt1

**I do not own any of the warriors Erin Hunter does. But I do own My OC.**

* * *

***ThunderClan camp*  
**Bluestar, Firestar, and the unconscious Fireheart entered the ThunderClan campsite. "Spottedleaf. Come here" Bluestar said. Across the clearing a medical cat ran over to them. "Yes Bluestar" Spottedleaf replied. "This young cat need's your help in recovery. Once she is healed we will announce her arrival." Firestar explained. Spottedleaf nodded and both she and Firestar to Fireheart to the medical cave. Once there Firestar left Fireheart in Spottedleaf's care. He walked back to where all the patrols meet. "Are all the warriors and apprentice's back Fireclaw " Bluestar asked a male cat. "Yes Lionheart and Tigerclaw came back while you and Firestar went off to hunt." Fireclaw replied. "Fireheart is in the medical cave now" Firestar whispered to Bluestar. She nodded in reply.

*Medical Cave*  
Fireheart started to move. She slowly opened her eyes. "Uh! Where am I" she no one unparticular. Spottedleaf saw she was awake. "Good morning. Your in the ThunderClan medical cave. I'm Spottedleaf by the way." Spottedleaf said. "Fireheart" Fireheart replied. "Come the clan is waiting" Spottedleaf said helping her up.  
They walked out of the cave to see every warrior gathered around the leaders den.

*On top of leaders den*  
Spottedleaf had taken Fireheart around the back way to get up to Bluestar. Once she was in her spot Spottedleaf left to join the crowd. "I have called you all here for a special announcement. If you have not heard a loner has just defeated a patrol of RiverClan warriors" Bluestar said. She looked among the crowd. One was smelling the air as if something was about to happen. He looked up at an amber furred cat beside Bluestar. "Don tell us Bluestar is that the loner that defeated the patrol" he asked. "Yes Longtail. She defeated the patrol herself." Bluestar said. Longtail laughed. "I could beat her with my tail in a knot. You hear me I challenge you." Longtail said. He turned his back and looked at the crowd. Before he knew it he was taken down by an amber blur. "What. Nobody is that fast" Longtail said. Fireheart glared at Longtail. "Then you shall know of my abilities.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to the ThundercalnPt2

**I do not own any of the warriors Erin Hunter does. But I do own My OC.**

* * *

***ThunderClan camp*  
**Longtail stood back up. "Why you little kit. You'll pay for that" Longtail said. Fireheart noticed Longtail's tail and then noticed he was missing an ear. Longtail jumped at her and the fight began. Fireheart's eyes turned to slits and she began to pace Longtail. "Ha! Your afraid" Longtail said. Fireheart then jumped faster then Longtail could react. He was thrown across the battle ground toward his friends. Everyone was surprised that Longtail was thrown by a new cat. "Have you had enough yet Longtail or do I have to amp it up a nonce" Fireheart said. She started to walk away when she felt the Earth move. She duck Longtail's tail and bite on to it. She looked at Longtail dead in the eyes and pulled him up into the air and threw him into Bluestar den. "Enough of that. Longtail has lost to another newcomer. Fireheart go to the medical cave and get checked out for any further injuries from the night before. As for the rest of you a quick meeting is to be held now." Bluestar said. Spottedleaf took Fireheart to the medical cave along with Longtail. "Here just lay down for a bit." Spottedleaf said. Longtail had went to the far end of the cave. "Here This will help stop the bleeding" she told him.

*Meeting*  
"You all have seen how this newcomer has handled herself. We will take a vote to see if she stays or not. All in favor of her staying rise you right paw" Bluestar said. Ten paws went up in the air. "All appose" Firestar said. three paws went up. "Majority rules. Fireheart stays." Lionheart said finishing the meeting. After that everyone who was an apprentice and mentors went to train. Bluestar and Firestar approached the medical cave. "May we see Fireheart" Bluestar asked Spottedleaf. She stepped aside and allowed the two leaders in. Fireheart was staring at the wall. "What's wrong now Fireheart" Firestar asked. "I know why your here. To tell me to leave the territory." Fireheart replied. Firestar sat beside her. "Its quit the opposite. Your staying with the clan. Me and Bluestar also can not convince a kit of our own. If you want you can be our kit because of your old clan. Its up to you" he told her. Bluestar sat on the other side of her. "Fireheart" Bluestar asked. Outside a yelp of excitement could be heard. "I'll take that as a yes" Firestar said. "You must rest now daughter. We will be back later tonight." Bluestar said getting up. Firestar followed her out and Fireheart laid down and closed her eyes and fell asleep


End file.
